


Nuptial Nerves

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Paranoia, Wedding vibes, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Weddings make people nervous.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Nuptial Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I came up with for @/Foster_Nun on twitter because she was so nice and drew Reituha for me :-)

Six months ago this whole ordeal wouldn’t have even been possible. It was easy to tell that some of the staff hired for the event were still trepidatious despite what the law now stated as legal, and really, they couldn’t be blamed. Their entire country had looked down on same-sex marriages for so long that even the best of them had it ingrained in them as ‘wrong’. Takanori himself, while very much happy to be out of the proverbial closet, still caught himself not outright admitting it to most people. Just because Japan had finally decided to allow two men or women into a binding contract by marriage, it didn’t mean everyone was on board, and that was the simple but sad truth they were forced to accept. 

Takanori had only been to a handful of weddings his entire life, including Kouyou’s sister and believe it or not, Akira’s mother. Both weddings had been beautiful and like most of the guests in attendance, he had felt that fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t grown up with the intention of getting married. He’d never dreamed of a family and a little house with a cute little yard. That just wasn’t him. Takanori knew life could throw curveballs but he’d have to find the perfect person to want to settle down. They would have to fit just right in his world and understand how much his work meant to him. His respective partner would also need the patience of a saint. 

A flash of brightly bleached hair caught his attention and Takanori ducked behind one of the many pillars lining the edges of the hall. The other man hadn’t spotted him though, he was sure of it. So he stuck his head around the side and watched as Akira talked to a few members of the staff that were busy draping dark red tulle along the tops of the chairs lining the center isle. He spent enough time gawking at the bassist when they were in the studio, no need to continue it here where other people could witness his puppy dog looks. No, Akira didn’t need to see him, but he couldn’t help admiring the other while he was around. The blond always looked good, but it wasn’t often he got to see Akira in a suit and this one was gorgeous. It was obviously expensive, tailored, black. His dark red tie was hanging loose around his neck, the collar of his crisp white shirt unbuttoned. How he managed to look casual and comfortable while looking so sexy, Takanori would never understand. 

“Are you hiding back here?”

Takanori spun around to find Yutaka standing beside him. The drummer looked almost as good as Akira. Suits always made him look so tall. “I might be. I thought you were supposed to be making sure the groomsmen were in order. Do you have time to wander around lurking in the shadows?”

Yutaka grinned. “I wasn’t the one lurking. And I am in charge, which means everything is going according to schedule, of course. I only came down here to triple check things and find Kazuki. I believe his bandmates kidnapped him. Shouldn’t you go get changed too before the ceremony starts? We’ve got...about two hours.”

“Band leader. Wedding planner. You can do it all, can’t you?” Takanori teased, poking his bandmate in the side. “I guess I should go change. I’m not much help anyway. A tip though. I saw Kazuki slinking away down the hall with Yuu. I bet that’s where you’ll find him. See you later Yuta.” He said before heading to the elevators. He should get ready, but ordering a drink wouldn’t hurt, right? Why did weddings make him so nervous?

_________________________________

“The ceremony was beautiful, wasn’t it?” 

Takanori nodded, his head feeling a bit airy as he tried to slip the key into the locking mechanism of the door. “It was. The reception lasted longer than I thought it would. You’re sure you don’t mind sharing a room with me?” 

Akira only chuckled. “Of course not. We’ve shared rooms before. The reception wasn’t that long, you just drank too much.” 

That was probably true. It was fine though, he was amongst friends after all. Akira finally had to take the key card from him, slipping it into the door like magic. Of course he hadn't been drinking either. Takanori's eyes swept over the room. It was nothing fancy; a bed, flat screen television, a desk, and a Jacuzzi tub. 

"Uh, Aki, we've only got one bed." He stated, toddling over to sit down and attempt to pull his shoes off. 

"It's fine. We'll make do." Akira answered, flipping the light that lined the vanity on. "Are your feet sore? Those shoes look incredibly uncomfortable."

Takanori chuckled. "They're stiff but I'll wear them in. You know, I noticed one of the grooms was so nervous. He was fidgeting with his clothes the whole ceremony. Did you see? The other looked so calm and cool though." He said, dropping his shoes to the floor and laying back on the bed. 

Akira scoffed. "I noticed how his hands were shaking when he tried to put the ring on. But I think they were both nervous. The other guy must have just been better at hiding it. To me it looked like he was about to faint. He looked too stiff and uncomfortable."

"Hm, I didn’t even notice. It makes you wonder why people go through with it, doesn't it? All the nerves."

"Love makes you do stupid things, I guess." 

Indeed. 

Takanori rolled on to his side and through the pool of alcohol in his head noticed he could see Akira's reflection in the floor length mirror across from the bathroom area. The bassist wasn’t looking at him, but it still somehow felt like he was there only for Takanori to watch, like he was offering him a show. He of course knew that wasn’t true, but it didn’t mean he was capable of looking away. 

He watched Akira’s fingers untangle the knot of his tie. Takanori knew just how rough they were from years of dancing over the thick strings of his bass. He remembered every time they’d held hands on stage; remembered how small his own hand looked with Akira’s strong fingers threaded through his. He loved how their hands looked together. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. Akira pushed his hair away from his neck to slip the tie off and he was distracted by the soft blond waves. How could it still be so soft after years of mistreatment? Takanori let his eyes wander to his face, his dark eyes that always held a mischievous glint even though Akira was the sweetest man he’d ever encountered. He traced his gaze over his nose and cute cheeks he always tried to cover to his lips. Akira didn’t have the full, pouty lips that Yuu or Kouyou had, but they were equally sexy. He loved how soft they looked, but loved even more the smile they could form. Yutaka may have had the smile of a million suns but it couldn’t make his heart do flips quite like Akira’s could. 

Takanori watched in silent satisfaction as the black suit coat slid from Akira’s shoulders. He laid it neatly on the counter before his fingers set to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. The halves parted as if willed by the gods to allow Takanori a glimpse of tanned collarbones. The bassist would never admit it, but Takanoir knew he had been making use of the tanning bed at his gym. Akira loved sunlight; loved being outside. So it was no surprise that he found comfort in the fake light during the winter. It was infuriating that he tanned so easily while the only thing a tanning salon seemed to do for Takanori was make him a more shiny version of pale, and yet, he wouldn't dream of complaining the few times he was granted a view. 

The crisp dress shirt was next, slowly untucked to hang loose at Akira's sides. Takanori felt his mouth go dry. He would have begged on his knees for a chance to lay his hands on the glad expanse of his stomach, to trace the muscle of his chest with light fingertips; reverent touches. Yes, he'd worship this man. He ached to feel his heart beating under his lips; to feel its strength. That is, after all, what he saw when he looked at his friend. A kind of warm strength that he'd never been able to find in himself. An easy confidence that drew people in, made them feel comfortable. Takanori had been drawn to that warmth like a moth to flame and would gladly let it consume him. 

His breath hitched when that shirt finally slid from Akira's shoulders, revealing the long line of his spine and the slight curve of his waist. The light played off his skin and Takanori had to lick his lips. It was then that Akira stepped from the bathroom to find his suitcase and Takanori quickly rolled over so he faced the wall and hid his burning cheeks. 

"Do you mind if I take a shower first?" Akira asked, followed by the sound of a zipper. 

"Oh, uh, sure. Go ahead. I'll go after." He answered, refusing to face the other man. His nerves were so shot. 

"You could always join me, if you wanted." 

Takanori rolled over to face the blond. "What the hell Aki?"

The bassist was grinning like an idiot. "It was just a suggestion. I could feel you staring at me. Can you honestly tell me you don't want to? It would be fine."

"I wasn't staring. And it would be awkward, believe me. I'm too awkward for something like that."

Akira shrugged. "Whatever you say, Taka. You're welcome to change your mind."

He heard the water from the shower start before he could even force himself to leave the spot where Akira had stunned him. The blond was right, he did want to join him, but it just didn't feel like the right thing to do right now. Instead, he changed out of his clothes and wrapped himself up in one of the fluffy bathrobes provided by the hotel then stood beside the bathroom door. 

"...Aki, can you hear me?" He asked, leaning his head against the door.

"Yeah, I can. Are you okay? The doors unlocked." 

"I'm okay. I just...do you think they'll be happy forever? Marriages don't always last, right? Things change. If people can fall in love, then they can fall out too. What if one of them decides he doesn’t want his husband anymore?” Takanori could hear a note of panic in his voice but wasn’t sure where it was coming from. He didn’t understand this feeling or why his chest felt so tight. 

He heard Akira sigh, even over the sound of the water and through the heavy door. “Takanori. Go sit by the window for awhile, okay? Crack the window open and let the cool air in. Just breathe. I’ll be out in just a few minutes.” 

His body felt stiff and heavy as he made his way over to the window seat. He sat sideways and released the latch so he could pull the glass open. A cold breeze was forced through the room, sending shivers all along his skin, but Takanori took a deep breath and let it fill his lungs. His mind stopped racing, concentrating instead on the open window. The vice around his chest disappeared as well and he felt the effects of the alcohol dimming. How did Akira always know what he needed? How could he always tell when Takanori was mentally climbing the walls? With his head clearing, Takanori realized how far and fast he’d allowed himself to slip back into a panic. He hated this part of himself, but usually he had better control over his anxieties. Maybe the whole day had just stressed him out more than he wanted to acknowledge. 

By the time he heard the bathroom door swing open, Takanori had pulled both legs up, resting against the wall, his eyes locked on the waves rolling in and out from the beach below their hotel. It truly was a beautiful sight. He was forced to slide forward a little as Akira inserted himself between Takanori’s back and the wall. He wore a matching robe, his hair dripping into the fabric. Takanori settled back against his chest, head laying back on his shoulder. 

“Are you feeling better?”

Takanori nodded. “I am. I’m sorry for getting out of hand like that.” He replied. There were people strolling along the beach below now. How he would have loved to be so carefree as they seemed to be. 

Akira’s arms tightened around his waist. “You don’t need to apologise. This was a stressful day. I would have been surprised if you’d been able to make it through without needing a little help. But that’s what I’m here for, right?”

“You’re always there to make things okay again. You really are my best friend Akira.”

“You’re mine too, you know? My very best friend.”

They sat like that in silence for a long time, just listening to the sound of the ocean. Takanori hadn’t felt this relaxed in months. 

“I do think they’ll be happy forever, Taka.” 

Takanori frowned, turning a bit to look up at the bassist. “What are you talking about?”

“You asked me earlier if I thought the couple would be happy forever. I do think they’ll stay together. When two people are meant to be with one another like they are, then I think they can make it work. That type of love doesn’t happen very often. It’s the real deal. Even if one of them still gets nervous and doubts himself every now and then. It’s still the real deal. That’s a special love.”

A particularly strong gust of wind blew through the window, bringing with it the scent of salt and sand. He glanced down to shield his eyes from the cold. A special type of love, Akira had said. Takanori smiled as the moonlight reflected off the newly acquired obsidian rings adorning both his and Akira’s left hands. 

He’d always loved how their hands looked together. 


End file.
